Complications
by loving-arizona
Summary: As everyone knows, Lily and James have a complicated relationship. When Lily finally gives it a chance, will Transfer students, lakes, pranks, injuries, and ex-girlfriends get in the way? 6th and 7th year, maybe a bit after.
1. Chapter 1: Go Out With Me, Evans?

**Yay! I'm finally writing this story! I'm pretty excited, not gonna lie. **

**Okay, so just to let you know, I've already written down the first say 12-14 chapters in my notebook, its just a matter of typing it up and all that jazz. I've been on a road trip the past few weeks and I've been in the car for 48 hours total and had lots of time to write. Alright pleaaseee review. For all of you people that have written stories, you know you want people to review yours, so go ahead and review mine(: thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I know this may come as a shock to you, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**Here I go!(:**

**Chapter 1: Go Out With Me, Evans?**

"Go out with me, Evans?" James asked for the thousandth time I can remember, accompanied by his most famous smirk.

"Hmm.. Let me think about the best way I can say this… No." I turned on my heel and left him standing there looking completely unruffled. I rolled my eyes at James and all of his immaturity. I can't believe how long he keeps up this game!

'This Game' is referring to where he continually bothers and pesters me by asking me out every other second. Where he tries to melt me with his oh-so-famous 'Potter Charms'. This has been going on for the past six years. Aren't you jealous? Can't the kid take a hint?

I hated Potter and everything about him. His arrogance, his bullying, his sarcasm, his hair and how it never laid flat, his intelligence, his amazing skill playing seeker, his conceit, his eyes, his smile, that annoying smirk, the way girls fell crazy all over him, the way he loved it.

The list could very well possibly go on forever. Just go ahead and ask my roommates and best friends. They never hear the end of it.

Speaking of best friends and roommates, James Potter has those too. They named themselves 'The Marauders.' Lame, right?

Sirius was, no doubt about it, Potter's best friend. If you had just met Black and Potter, you would have thought they were friends from birth. That enough could make me despise him. But also, if you just so HAPPENED to think that Potter was even a teensy bit cute (Though I can't imagine _why_), then you could very well say that Sirius Black was a total hottie, and he knew it, too. He was one of the most conceited people I have ever met.

Another member of the group is Remus Lupin. He is the most caring, sensitive, and basically the most amazing person I've ever met. Ironic, huh? Me and Remus had a thing back in the fourth year, but he felt bad about 'going behind James's back', so he broke it off. But I don't like him that way anymore, and he doesn't like me like that either, so it all works out. We're just really good friends. Just like the other Marauders, Remus is also quite attractive. Oh yeah, he's also a werewolf. No big deal.

The last member of the group is Peter Pettigrew. There's not really much to be said about him. He's just kind of… there. He has a sort of mousy appearance and spends most of his time daydreaming that he's as handsome as the rest of his buddies.

Together, they are the Marauders. The pranking, popular, troublemaking, talented, obnoxious, popular, Marauders. (Yes, I did mean to say popular twice.)

This morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall, the marauders decided it would be a good day for a prank. I was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors at our house table, talking to my best friends, Alex and Mary, about Potter's latest attempt to get me to go out with him when there was a commotion at the Slytherin table. I looked over, (Along with everyone else in the whole school) and a feeling of dread rose up inside me.

I saw Severus Snape climb up on top of the table and start dancing uncontrollably. Everybody in the Great Hall was laughing at him, but no one as hard as Potter and Black.

As I looked into Snape's face, flushed red and close to tears, a pang of hurt ran through me. My feelings of Snape were _very _complicated. He had been my first best friend, the one to tell me that I was a witch. He was the one that came with me on the nerve-racking journey to Hogwarts that first year, he was there through thick and thin.

That was, of course, until he muttered that word. That one word that changed everything. "mudblood…" That word rang through my head once again just then. Even though the hurt of that incident was very real, and our friendship ended immediately, all of those feelings don't completely just go away.

Intense anger boiled up inside me aimed at James Potter. 15 minutes later, when Potter and Sirius finally removed the curse on Severus and he could stop dancing, Sev was in tears and I was WAY past my boiling point safe zone.

I saw Potter and Black, still laughing, leave the Hall, and saw it as a perfect opportunity. Without a word, I got up and stalked out of the hall after them.

I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

_Lily, calm down. It's almost the end of the year. Come on, you can make it through. Caaalm down. Don't freak out. Stay calm. Lily Evans, you got it. Keep yourself composed, Lily. _

And that's when I started yelling. "JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE SUCH A **JERK!** You are the biggest headed person I have _EVER_ met! I cannot believe…" My rant went on for several minutes. Sirius was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Potter just stared at me the whole time, eyes wide.

When I finally wrapped up my yelling-session, I turned around and walked away before he got the chance to reply. As a second thought, I called over my shoulder, "Just stay away from me."

I glanced back, just as they were about to vanish from my sight, and I saw them standing in the exact places I left them in, nothing but pure shock on their faces.

**Phew! I finally got through it! Well, pleaaaase review. If I made any spelling errors, or you have a better way to word a phrase, let me know! If you enjoyed any particular parts, I'd love to hear about it. If you didn't like some parts so much, let me know, but lets try to be nice! :) Thanks so muchhh!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Alright so I'm gonna do little reviews for every chapter, for those people like me that get the little 'New Chapter' Notifications, and go to read the chapter and realize you have no idea what is going on. xD Okay so…**

**Review: Introduction to characters, Marauders prank Severus and Lily gets pretty darn mad and yells at them. Gotta love her.**

**Alright have fun!**

Chapter 2: The Dance

It was the last day of term. I had managed to avoid Potter for the last week of school but tonight, yeah tonight was the dance. And I was pretty positive that there was absolutely no way I could avoid him there.

Alex, Mary, and I all wanted to look our best for the dance so we woke up _very_ early that morning to get special permission from Dumbledore to go shopping. Of course, being the best professor basically _ever_, he let us go. It also probably had to do something with the fact that the three of us don't hardly ever cause trouble. That is, of course, unless James Potter is involved. Then everything changes.

After we finished getting our dresses, we came home and started getting ready for the dance about five hours before it was actually supposed to start. Yeah, we were pretty excited.

Mary's long blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy updo, and ringlets cascaded down from it. She had gotten a light blue spaghetti strap dress with silver designs running up and down the fabric of the ankle length dress. Feeling very self conscious of her tall stature, she bought a pair of very pretty but simple white flats to go with her beautiful dress.

Alex's shoulder length jet black hair had been straightened. Her simple but elegant white dress fell just below her knees. She had bought a silvery blue high heels that looked very nice on her, and she was pleased to be a little taller than usual. She was in fact one of the shortest girls in our grade. She looked the prettiest I've ever seen her.

My long red hair had been very elegantly curled, something I had never done with it before, and was very nervous about trying something new the night of the dance, but it definitely paid off. I had chosen to buy a green dress that exactly matched the color of my eyes, which I liked. It was very flowy and beautiful, and I loved the way that I felt in it. It was a spaghetti strap, but I wore a nice black cardigan over it. I had a pair of pretty, silver high heels.

All three of us put on some makeup, something that none of us had ever really done much of before. We all wear foundation and mascara, but rarely do the whole smash.

We are also usually very humble about our appearances, but tonight, we had to admit it. We were simply fabulous.

When it was finally time for the dance to start, we made our way down to the Great Hall, where the ball was going to be held. On the way down the staircase, we passed Remus, Sirius, and Potter. When they saw us, all three of their mouths dropped wide open.

Alex and Mary giggled a little bit, but I wasn't the least bit amused and held a completely straight face the whole time.

Right before we stepped into the Great Hall, those three boys seemed to realize something all at the same time.

"WAAAAAIT!" they all yelled at the same. Exact. Time.

"Ahh crap," James muttered as me and my friends were completely surrounded by a puff of dense and weird smoke.

I could feel my cheeks coloring in rage at them, knowing that this whole little incident could be nothing good to us.

It wasn't until the strange fog cleared and I saw the three of us in the mirror that I realized that our cheeks didn't _need_ to be colored in rage. James Potter took right care of that.

Our face, hair, dresses, skin, eyes, and.. well.. _everything _had all changed into a bunch of crazy, bright, and exuberant colors.

I. Was. Irate. There is nothing else to describe how I was feeling that moment.

"JAMES POTTER," I screamed. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING." Again, he just stood there in shock. "Change. It. Back. Now." I said through clenched teeth.

Potter finally shook off his shock. His open mouthed horror-gape melted into a smirk as he said "I will, Evans. But only if you'll go out with me."

I scoffed and stormed past him to go back to the common room. I called over my shoulder "you wish,"

I heard his reply "Yeah, I do," Then him and Black started cracking up. What do you know? This only infuriated me further. There was absolutely _nothing_ I could do to make Potter just leave me alone!

I felt like crying I was so angry at them.

Back in the common room, it took at _least_ a half an hour to set our appearances straight, and by the time we were back down at the Great Hall, the dance was nearly half over.

I danced with a few guys, and then Remus came over and asked me if I would like to dance. Based on the fact that I was really only mad at Sirius and Potter, I agreed.

After a few moments of dancing in silence, Remus said, "James is really sorry, you know."

I scoffed and said nothing else.

"No really!" Remus insisted. "He honestly felt bad. Listen-"

"No _you_ listen, Remus!" I cut off. "James Potter is an arrogant jerk who doesn't have feelings like remorse. Do you HONESTLY think that he feels bad? He _laughed_ at us. Is that how Potter apologises? He laughs at his victims? Seems pretty shady to me!"

Remus sighed. "James is under a lot of pressure to remain the cool kid of the school-"

"I don't care who he is or what kind of pressure he's under. That isn't an appropriate way to respond to circumstances like that!" I cut off again.

"I never said it was appropriate. Now would you please just hear me out?" I nodded. "I don't think he knew how to respond to the situation. He was actually pretty sad and scared that that had happened to you. He didn't know what to do, so he jumped back with sarcasm and laughter."

My head was aching so hard from all the confusion, frustration, and anger that I laid my head down on Remus's shoulder. Several moments later, I lifted my head back up, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter watching me and Remus with irritation written all over his face.

The song ended just then, and, just to infuriate Potter further, I reached up and kissed Remus on the cheek. I looked at Remus, and he had a troubled expression on his face.

Clearly knowing my intentions, he gave me one last reproachful look and said, "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight Remus."

I watched as he walked back to his group of friends, particularly to an irate James Potter. I saw Potter grab him by the arm and pull him out of the Great Hall.

I decided that it wouldn't be in my best interests to follow them.

I tried to enjoy the rest of my night and get me through to the next day where I could finally go home.

**Well, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed. Pleaaaase review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

**Hey everyone!**

**Review: There was the dance. Lily and her friends got caught up in the Marauders prank. She danced with Remus, and tried to make James mad. **

**PS, my chapters looked a lot longer when they were written down on notebook paper :/**

**This one might be a little bit shorter, but I'm trying to lengthen it. **

**Chapter 3: Going home**

The train rattled on as I made my way to Alex and Mary's car. On my way to the back of the train, I passed the Marauders' compartment.

They were laughing and joking and shoving each other around, just as usual. It was clear that any amnosity that had gone between them was now gone.

Personally, I was very relieved. Nobody wants to be the reason for an argument between the closest group of friends the school has ever known.

When I got to the back of the train and into my friends' car, we talked and joked around just like always.

Several hours later, though, the train lurched to a stop. I looked out the window. Yep. We were most definitely smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Alex, Mary, and I began goofing off and chattering about all the possible (and even very definitely impossible) reasons for the train to stop.

We were laughing like crazy. But then, the compartment door slid open and the grin was immediately wiped clean off of my face.

In the doorway stood Potter and Black.

"What?" I asked, a little harser than intended, but I didn't really care anyways.

"Well… we were just coming to see whether or not you guys knew why the train had stopped," James replied.

I have no idea what happened just then or why that question infuriated me so much, but it did. I'd have to guess it was just my anger from the night before just got the best of me, and I started yelling.

"Why in the world would WE know why the train had stopped? If you really want to know the answer to that very stupid question of yours, go ask the conductor or something! Just leave us alone!"

Potter looked 100 percent, completely shocked. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Okay then…" Sirius said.

"Well… bye." Potter added, and him and Black backed out of our compartment.

I turned around to face my two friends sitting there, and both of their faces were very shocked and their eyes were pretty darn wide at my sudden and kind of intense anger and shouting.

"What?" I spat out impatiently, after several seconds of them just staring at me like that. They both hastily picked up different books and engaged myself in that.

The train started moving again shortly, and there was no conversation in our car for the rest of the way. I had the entire trip to ponder on why exactly I got so mad at Potter just then. It wasn't like he had wronged me in asking me the question, and I actually kind of felt bad for jumping down his throat like that. But very soon, I dismissed that thought, because surely he had wronged me enough in my lifetime to make up for my quick temper just then.

When the train finally arrived at Kings Cross Station, I pulled both of my friends into a hug, and with a whispered "Sorry," and "Write me," I grabbed all of my luggage and hurried off of the train.

I quickly passed through the barrier without saying goodbye to anybody else. I ran to my parents and flung myself into their arms and said "I hate James Potter,"

**Alright, that one's over. It did look a lot longer in my notebook. :/ sorry for it being so short. I'll try to make the other ones longer! Please review. What parts do you like or not like? **


	4. Chapter 4: Go Out With Me, Lily?

**Review time!: Short Chapter:( They were on their way home and Lily started yelling at James for no real reason.**

**Disclaimer: Just in case anything has changed since chapter 1, I'm still not JK Rowling. Bummer. **

**Also, this chapter is the first one that has a little bit of James POV a little bit at the end.**

Chapter 4: "Go Out With Me Lily?"

_Lily's Point Of View:_

Summer went by with very few things that are actually worth- while mentioning. I basically vacationed with my family which provided for a blissfully sweet, drama-free summer vacation.

Today, however, was the day where I finally got to return to my blessed castle where there is a little more excitement, and of course, that's where my friends are.

Right as I passed the barrier to platform 9 and ¾, I heard two _very_ loud shrieks and was bombarded by my best friends. After a very happy reunion, we kissed our parents goodbye, and we hopped on the train just in time for it to leave.

We searched _every single_ compartment in the whole train, but it was in vain. They were all jam packed.

Except for one.

Yep, you guessed it.

The Marauder's car.

Mary, Alex, and I all looked at each other reluctantly, and with a very pained expression on my face, I slid open the compartment door.

"Lilykins!" Sirius yelled. "How's my schmootchie poo been doing?" I glared at him, and surprisingly, Potter only grinned and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Everywhere else is full," I said grudgingly.

"Well SURE you can sit with us, Lily Bug!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically.

When everybody was seated, I found myself to be sitting directly across the seat from the one and only James Potter. After a few minutes of riding in silence, he broke the awkward silence between us.

"So how was your summer, Evans?" He asked politely.

"It was awesome, thanks for asking," I sneered sarcastically. Confusion and sadness registered on his face.

"Oh. Okay," he said, and turned to look out the window. I was so taken-aback! James Potter has _never _reacted this way before. I glanced around the compartment, trying to figure out what to do or say, when I realized that Sirius and Remus were both watching me.

Sirius had on a death glare that made me want to go and cry, and Remus's eyebrows were raised, which wasn't all that much better than Sirius's death glare. Luckily, my two friends had been engrossed in something else and had missed the exchange. And Peter Pettigrew was basically just hanging out in his own little 'Peter World'. As usual.

After a few minutes, I engaged in my friends' conversation. "I still can't believe- well actually, I can- that you're head girl!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. At this, Potter's back straightened, and with a twinkle in his eyes, he shared a small grin with Sirius.

I checked my watch. "Speaking of that," I said, "I should get going to the meeting."

I stood up to go, slid open the door, and walked into the hallway. I turned around to shut the door to find that Potter was standing right behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He gave a little shrug, put his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the front of the train. I rolled my eyes and followed him, because that was where my meeting was.

To my enormous surprise, Potter turned into the compartment that _I_ was supposed to be going to! When I walked in, Potter was already seated in front of Professor McGonagall.

"As I'm sure you both know," She began, "this year's head boy and head girl are the two of you." She studied my face. "Or… judging by your… ah, shall we say '_surprised'_ expression, you did in fact not know."

I'm pretty sure that the best way to describe my 'expression' would be _disgusted_, but whatever. After McGonagall went over some rules and such, we were dismissed.

As we were walking out the door, McGonagall called out to me.

"Mrs. Evans?"

_Oh crap._

"Can you come here for a minute?"

_Oh boy._

I walked over. "I would like to congratulate you on being chosen for head girl.

_:D Oh thanks!_

"I don't think there could have been a better person to fulfill this position.

_Score!_

"I forgot to tell you one thing, however. As a head of house, you get special privileges-"

_Boooyah!_

"-Including your own special and private dorm, and a common room-"

_I'm liking the sound of this!_

"-Which will be shared with the head boy."

_… WHAT! CRAP!_

"I just thought you should know. Have a nice day!"

And on that happy thought, I was dismissed. The rest of the trip passed by rather quickly and without much excitement.

There was, however, a nice little surprise for us during the sorting. After all of the little first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and announced: "We have one more sorting to go. Jake West, an American foreign exchange student, will be joining the 7th year class. Mr. West, if you could please come to the front to be sorted into your house."

As he stepped up to the stool, there was a collective intake of breath from all of the girls, and a few groans from the guys. Jake West was probably the most attractive boy that I have ever met. His sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes, perfect smile, tan skin, nicely muscled body. He gave Sirius Black a run for his money, and that was saying something.

When the hat was placed on Jake's head, I am pretty sure that every girl in the entire Great Hall had their fingers crossed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor house erupted into cheers. All the girls at the House Table were hurriedly trying to fix their hair, put on lip gloss, and make extra room next to them on the bench.

But guess who actually _had_ an empty seat next to her on the bench? Lily Evans did! And guess who chose to sit in that seat next to Lily Evans? Jake West did!

"Hey. I'm Jake West," Jake said to me, and flashed me a gorgeous smile that made me want to melt.

"Uhhh.. Lily Evans," I said.

"Lily. That's a pretty name," He smiled again. "So, Lily. I see that you're head girl, yeah?" I nodded. "So, I don't suppose that you could show me around the school tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I grinned back.

The rest of the dinner, I spent talking to Jake.

The whole time, I never noticed James Potter watching the pair of us longingly.

That night at 8:00, Jake and I met at the entrance to our common room and proceeded to do our tour. I showed him all around the astronomy tower, all the common room areas, everywhere. We even got permission to walk around the grounds for a bit. On our way down the stairs to the grounds, I noticed that the trick stair was coming up.

"Be careful, there's a trick step right here," I warned.

"There's a what?" Jake asked.

Whoops.

Too late.

He sunk into the stair up to his thigh. He laughed and said "Be careful, there's a trick step right here."

I laughed and offered him my hand. He took it and we were able to get him unstuck. Afterwards, he didn't let go of my hand though. And to my surprise, I didn't pull it away.

As we walked through the door to the grounds, he intertwined his fingers through mind. We walked around the grounds for several minutes and then we sat down by the lake and talked for about an hour.

Jake played with my hand as I looked out across the lake. Right before it was time to go inside, Jake said to me: "You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing girl I've ever met."

"You're pretty great yourself," I replied. He grinned and leaned in closer "Go out with me, Lily?" He asked. I nodded in response.

He leaned in, gave me a soft kiss on the lips, stood up, and walked away.

**James Point Of View **

I stood behind a pillar, the Marauder's Map clenched in my hand.

I watched the scene play out with dread. I couldn't hear the words that were spoken, but I could guess what they were.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I returned to the castle so that a now approaching Jake would not discover me. I returned to the common room that Lily and I shared, and settled down on the couch, fighting back more tears.

About 10 minutes later, Lily walked in, a half forgotten smile played on her lips. A pang of hurt ran right through me.

"Where have you been, Evans?" I asked casually. Her smile vanished.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, now is it, Potter?" She snapped, and started walking up the stairs to her dorm.

I put my head in my hands and stayed right there all night, not getting a minute of sleep.

**Poor James! I hate to do it, because I love him, but a story is a story. (; Review? Thanks muchhhh!**


	5. Chapter 5: Potter and Evans

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited! Don't ask why. It might be because my little brother just gave me a donut and told me I could have it. ;) jk, but whatever(: **

**Review Time: Okay so James and Lily are Head Boy and Head Girl. New kid comes, and him and Lily are going out now. Yep.**

**P.S. if any of you guys know how to see how many people have read your story, if you told me, that would be much appreciated. Enjoy. And REVIEWWW. Because that would make me love you!**

Chapter 6: Potter and Evans

It had been just about two months since Jake and I started going out, as well as the beginning of the term. I was the happiest that I had ever been.

Jake was the sweetest, kindest, most considerate boy that I have ever met. He treated me just right. I never felt like I had to worry about anything when I was around him. He was, well… he was perfect.

Whenever we were around each other, he never let go of my hand. One day, Jake was sick and couldn't even get out of bed.

This was kind of a problem for me, because the past two months, I have pretty much just been talking to Jake, and Jake alone. I don't even think that I've talked to Alex and Mary for three weeks.

Whoops?

When I arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, I wasn't exactly sure where to sit. A few months ago, it wouldn't have even been a question. It would have immediately been Alex and Mary. Without a doubt. But three weeks without even one word spoken to each other when you're best friends? That's kind of a long time.

But yet again, Jake made it pretty clear that he believed that when someone is in a relationship, the other person should be your number one and your only one. He wanted me to only be with him.

So that's what I did.

But hey, Alex, Mary and I were still best friends, right?

I walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, guys!" I said. Mary looked up.

"Oh… hey Lily."

Alex, always being the more fiery one spat, "Where's your boyfriend?" Mary looked down at her plate. "Well, never mind," Alex went on. "We're going to the library. Mary is going to help me with my potions. Bye."

I winced, because _I_ used to be the one to always help Alex with her potions troubles.

They got up and left. Just a few seconds later, to my great surprise, Potter slid in across from me.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you, Evans," he replied back.

"Well alright, then. Go for it," I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him, waiting to hear what he said.

"I don't think that Jake is a good guy," James said.

"And since when have I cared what you think?" I spat back angrily.

"Just hear me out," Potter insisted. "Now, I'm not just doing this because I'm jealous or anything. I'm not saying I'm _not_ jealous, but I am only telling you this because I am legitimately concerned for you. Don't you think it's kind of strange how he's pulling you away from all your friends? Doesn't that at least _concern_ you at all? I'm just worried that you're putting too much on the line with this relationship. Your friendships, your grades, your happiness. If this doesn't end well, you're gonna be in a world of hurt,"

It took me a minute for me to figure out how in the heck to respond.

"Well, thanks for your concern, but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, thanks," and I got up and walked away.

I was convinced that I loved Jake.

And I thought he loved me, too.

**Ohhhh. (: Also, I just wanted to clear something up. I do know that I've changed a few things in this fanfiction that might not be **_**exactly **_**how it is. And yes I'm aware of this. I'm aware that James is supposed to play Chaser, but I wanted him to be the Seeker. Which is exactly the point of a fanfiction. It's a **_**fiction**_** written by the **_**fans.**_** Which means they can write whatever the crap they want. (: thanks all(: please review because I love it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe Not

** Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School started, volleyball practices, etc. But I'm sorry. :/ **

**Review timeee! :D – last chapter, Lily realized she didn't have any friends, Jake got sick, and James told me that he didn't trust Jake. Basically that was it. **

**Read and REVIEW. **

**Chapter 6: Maybe Not**

Maybe not.

Two weeks to the day after Jake caught some crazy stomach virus, he asked to talk to me on the grounds.

He told me to follow him and walked briskly towards the Forbidden Forest.

As I tried to keep up with him, I wondered what was wrong. I thought back to the past weeks, trying to see if I could remember anything that could have put him in this state. This was all I remembered.

Everyday, we would go for a walk on the grounds. He always told me how much he loved me. He told me how amazing I was. He told me what a lucky guy he was. I thought that everything was going great.

Boy, was I wrong.

When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he turned on me. "Alright, Evans,"

I stepped back at the use of my last name. He had never called me that before.

"I'm breaking up with you," He stated confidently.

I was shocked. I definitely did NOT see that coming. "May I ask why?" I asked.

He snorted. "It might be better to ask why NOT," he sneered.

I didn't know what to do. I had never seen this side of him before. All of a sudden I was scared that he would hit me or something.

"**But**," he went on, "since you asked, I might as well give you just a few reasons. First of all, you have no idea how fun it is to lead girls on, cut off all their friendships, then dump them and let them suffer the consequences," he laughed rather scarily. "But also… you're dumb, immature, not athletic, very boring, annoying, and ugly. I mean, seriously. You have red hair." He shuddered.

This is when the tears started coming. "But you said…"

"HA!" he laughed. "You really think that I actually meant any of the things that I said?"

I turned and ran away, tears in my eyes, with the sound of his laughter still ringing from behind me.

I finally composed myself enough to step out from behind Hagrid's cabin.

I decided to go for a little walk around the lake. As I was walking along, I was thinking about all of the things Jake had said about me, and I was feeling the full force hurt of his betrayal.

"_You're dumb, immature, not athletic, very boring, annoying, and ugly. I mean, seriously. You have __red hair__,"_

The words rang over and over in my head. It also didn't help that I already thought those things about me, and then just to have someone tell you they're true in such a rude way… it was too much.

I couldn't believe that he would do that to people. Lead them on and just cut them off.

I was lost in thought and not paying attention when my foot slipped on an icy rock and I went tumbling into the lake.

Every part of my body screamed in protest. The water was absolutely _freezing_.

And there was also the little bitty problem that I couldn't swim. My parents never thought that there was a reason to teach me. I could give them a reason, now.

I was terrified.

My heavy clothes and the freezing water wasn't helping my inability to swim, either.

As I thrashed around in the water, a sudden thought came to me.

_I am going to drown._

No one saw me fall in, and I dropped my wand on the way down.

But the next thing I knew, someone's arm was around my waist and then my head broke the surface. I breathed a mouthful of blessed air.

My eyes were still shut tight, so I didn't know who saved me. I felt my clothes drying and felt nice and warm.

A cold and wet hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly.

"Lily? _Lily?_ C'mon, please, Lily!" came Potter's desperate voice. My eyes opened and I saw Potter kneeling above me, still soaking wet and shivering like crazy. "Evans, are you okay?"

I started to get up. "Yes, I'm fine, Potter. I didn't even need your help, anyways. You always have to get in the way of everything," I snapped back harshly, even though we both knew that I would have drowned.

Real hurt registered on his face. I took a step back. "I… look, I…"

And I burst into tears.

I turned around and ran toward the castle. A few minutes later, I found myself in the Head's common room with only one thought in my head…

_James Potter just risked his life to save me. _

**I. Seriously. Love. James. Potter. I wish he was reall… :/ **

**I swear I will write faster if you REVIEWWW. **

**Love you all. **

**P.S. do any of you guys know how to see how many views you have? Any help is much appreciated. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: James and Lily

**Hey everyone! How's life going? I am soooo sorry that I haven't written in for-ev-er. Its really bad. But I am gonna start updating soon. Yeah? **

**Review time: (I had to check myself, because even **_**I **_**forgot where I left off :O) Okay so its where that big jerk guy Jake was all like.. wow imma break up with you because I'm a brat. And Lily falls in the lake and James saves her, and she's a brat. (: okay ONWARD.(: **

I was sitting on the couch, resting my head on my arms, crying silently.

Someone sat next to me and put their hand on my back. I could sort of guess who it was.

"Lily? Lily are you okay?" With my head still resting on my arms, I shook my head 'no.' He sighed. "I really didn't mean to upset you, Lily. I'm sorry." Again, I shook my head.

"Its not you," I mumbled. I felt his hand under my chin as he pulled my face out of my arms. I reached my hands up to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Well, what's wrong then?" he asked.

I looked into his rediculously bright hazel eyes and saw them filled with genuine concern. I shook my head while fresh tears ran down my cheeks. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, I just sat there and cried on his shoulder. He just sat there and was a shoulder to cry on. When I finally felt like I was all cried out, I pulled away. I tried to decide whether or not to tell him about what happened. Finally, my need to talk to somebody won out and I started talking.

"You were right, James. He was using me. Just like you said. He was using me just so he could drop me off and watch me suffer the consequences. Go ahead. Say 'I told you'. You deserve the right," I said.

"Lily," James' voice was filled with concern. "I only told you that because I was worried for you! I didn't want you to have to be hurt. And now that you are, why would I rub it in your face?"

I shrugged and sat there for a few minutes. "I guess... I guess it's not _him_ so much that I'm upset about losing, it's the way that he made me feel, even though now I know that it was all just a lie and a game. He was the first person I've met that's made me feel really special. Like I actually mattered. He told me I was beautiful. He told me I was smart. And then, when he broke up with me, he said that it was all a lie. He told me I was ugly, stupid, boring, immature, and a bunch of other stuff too. I guess that's what hurt the most about it," I said.

"Listen up, Lily, and hear me out. You _are _beautiful. Amazing. Smart. Funny. Talented. Very fun to be around. And a lot of other really amazing things as well. West doesn't deserve you. Any guy lucky enough to have you needs to realize it, and he needs to treat you right." For some reason, this is when the tears started filling my eyes up, and I looked away. But James took my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes, and said "Do me a favor, will you? Never forget that." And then he let me go.

After a minute or two of silence, I finally spoke up. "I'm already over him, though. I don't really think I loved _him_. Just the way he made me feel with the things he told me," I said honestly. "And I'm also not going to let this incident get in the way of any other relationships I might have. I'm not going to hold back just because I'm scared of getting hurt. I won't give him that satisfaction." For a second, it looked like relief crossed James' face, but i couldn't be entirely sure. "And not all guys are like that, you know?" I finished.

James looked right into my eyes and said seriously, "Yeah. Not all of us are."

"I still don't know what to do about Mary and Alex, though. I'm afraid that I completely screwed that one up," I said, and I started crying again. I leaned forward and laid my head on his shoulder again. And he wrapped his arms around me again.

After a few minutes, he said, "Just talk to them. You'll be surprised at how understanding friends can be. I speak from personal experience."

I took my head off of his shoulder, looked into his face and said, "The Marauders? In an argument? Wow, I thought that was _impossible!_" He grinned and shook his head.

I stood up, and he did the same. "Well, thanks for listening, James. I really needed that," I said.

"Anytime."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment and then, to his surprise, I stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saving me today. And, err... sorry for being such a big jerk about it. I owe you," I said quietly in his ear.

"No, it was no problem," he said back. I didn't break the hug, and neither did he. I felt strangely safe in his arms. It's amazing how much can change simply in one day. After a few moments he whispered "You called me James."

"And you called me Lily," I whispered back. Then I stepped away from him and smiled. He was smiling, too. I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Sorry about your shirt," I said. The shoulder part of the shirt was completely soaked with my tears.

"Hey, no biggie," he said with a grin. Then he started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Aren't you going to bed? Its almost past curfew."

"I uhhh... have some business to take care of before i head to bed. Goodnight, Lily," he said.

"uhh... night James." I said, rather suspiciously. And he left our common room. But you know, me being me, couldn't just let this go. Sometimes, I'm way to suspicious for my own good. So, of course, I secretly followed him.

James was walking briskly, with purpose. I was so confused as to where he was going, and why he was acting this way. I made sure that he didn't know that I was there. He walked along, muttering angrily to himself, and generally looking very agitated. I saw him round a corner, and as I peeked around it several seconds later, I saw James standing in front of jake. It was just them two in the whole hallway, as it was pretty late at night.

I watched the two of them, and several seconds later, I saw James take a huge swing and punched Jake in the jaw. Jake tried to fight back, but it was useless. James had him pinned to the floor. He sat on Jake's legs and yelled "How. DARE. You. Use. Her. Like. That?" each word punctuated with a blow to Jake's stomach. James stopped punching Jake, but continued yelling at him, while Jake was still pinned to the ground. "How DARE you call her ugly, stupid, annoying? You are a LIAR. And YOU are a heartless person."

Jake still looked shocked from being attacked, but mustered up the energy to fight back. He whipped his head forward into James' face, which made me wince. James was just punching him back when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner opposite mine.

"Mr. Potter! Get of Mr. West at once!" She screeched, and she pulled James up. He was still shaking with rage, and I could see a rather large bruise forming around his eye and cheekbone. Jake shakily go off of his back, and I noticed blood running down his nose, and he was clutching his stomach. "I cannot believe you, Potter! A head-boy, too!" She scolded "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a triple detention for you."

"Yes ma'am," James said polietly, without any argument whatsoever.

"Mr. West, come with me to the hospital wing," McGonagall continued. "Mr. Potter, if you could please go back to your dormitory at once."

I hurried away, as to not be discovered by anyone. I headed, however, not to my dorms, but to the Gryffindor Common Room. I headed to my old dorm. I woke Alex and Mary up, apologized profusely, and explained everything. They forgave me, and by the end of it, we were all crying and hugging eachother. It was past 1:00 when I returned to my dorm. Despite the late hour, I woke up early the next morning. I did my hair nice, and put on some makeup. I made myself look my best. I had to show Jake that I was 100 percent unnaffected by the breakup.

That morning, I sat by Alex, Mary, and the Marauders at breakfast. James told me I looked really nice, and, Hey! I didn't slap him! He had a very large bruise around his eye and cheekbone, but he wouldn't tell anyone how he got it.

Sometime during breakfast, James cracked a joke, and I laughed. "Woah, woah, WOAH!" Sirius said. "Evans ACTUALLY laughed at one of Prongsie's jokes?" James looked kind of pleased. "Will someone please tell me what in the heck is going on?"

Sirus had been very perplexed by the sudden turn of events this morning, (Me greeting James first this morning, me sitting next to them at breakfast voluntarily, me interacting positively with James, me actually calling James James, etc.), so I gathered that James had still not told him what happened between us last night. Once I had finished my breakfast, I got up to leave.

As I turned around, I saw that Jake was standing right behind me. After an extremely awkward moment or two, he said, "Wow. You, um. Look amazing,"

I grinned and said, "Thanks!" I noticed James watching Jake with narrowed eyes.

"You know, Lils, I was wrong to let you go yesterday. I really do love you. Give me another chance? Will you go out with me again?" he asked earnestly.

I turned and looked right at James. He looked VERY panicked. I mean _VERY_ panicked. I turned back, and smiled sweetly at Jake, and looked as if I was really considering the offer. I spoke up in a happy, cheerful voice. "You know, Jake?" I took a huge swing and punched him as hard as i could in the face. "... I'd rather not." I turned back to my seat to collect my bag, acting as if nothing happened. I saw James, Mary, and Alex all grinning like crazy people, and Remus and Sirius looking 100% shocked. I slung my bag over my shoulder and said "Bye!" cheerfully.

I turned to walk away, and winked at James. Then I left, leaving Jake flat on his rear with a very swollen lip.

**Alright, I'm REALLLY sorry for taking so long to update. Things happen. It sucks. Sorry. Please, do me a huge favor and REVIEWW MEE.**


End file.
